Anita Roy- My Skin
by Jabi07
Summary: Anita is Struggling to come to terms with finding out she s adopted, Hannah is the only one that notices and tries to help but will her helping be causing them both to get Ill?


Anita Roy- My Skin

Anita walked along the School corridor her head down, not baring the glares and hushed whispers and sneering from the other Students. They all knew now that she was adopted and that the Headmaster wasn't actually her Father. Anita made her way into her registration class and relaxed slightly as she was alone in the Classroom as she was so early.

"Wow someone is keen!" Anita smiled politely over at the teacher, she then rested her head onto the desk making it clear to her teacher that she was in no mood to socialise. That's when she jumped slightly as inside her blazer pocket her phone was vibrating,

"Uh you know the rules Miss. Roy!"

"Yeah I know Sir. I promise it won't take long!" Anita didn't wait for her teacher to respond and answered her phone,

"Yo Neets! Where are you Babe?!"

"Oh Hi Tee I'm in class"

"Really? Why so early Babe?"

"Just have work to finish off that's all!" Anita said nervously, her best mate knew when she was not telling the truth, and Theresa also knows about the whole Adoption business, she has been a rock as per usual to Anita and she really would not have coped as well as she has if it weren't for her.

"Right ok then Neets. See you in a moment then!" Theresa hung up and filled Anita with dread, as she expected Theresa hadn't bought the lie and was now going to question her all day long until she had answers! Anita sighed and leaned her head against the desk once more,

"Anita, Is everything alright?" Anita slowly lifted her head up and forced a smile at the teacher,

"Of course sir!"

"Well if ever you need to chat you know where I am!"

"Yeah thanks…but no offence I don't think so!" The Teacher raised his eyebrows and frowned concerned over at Anita who looked deeply troubled,

"Why not Anita?"

"Well you work for my…the headmaster so anything that I tell you, you'll just go and blab to him won't you!"

"Not necessarily no"

"Look it is all teacher not just you!"

"I get it. But you really should talk to someone!" Before Anita could answer Theresa, Newt and Lauren came scrambling through the door, all three of them smiling over at her,

"Hey Anita! How's things?" Anita shrugged awkwardly as all three of them sat beside her, she noticed from the corner of her eye Theresa watching her carefully as if at any moment Anita would break and crumble.

Hannah Sat in her flat feeling boredom hit her, she couldn't do anything, as all her mates were busy working or had other plans, even Darren who was her last resort was busy! She turned the volume up on her stereo and laid back as she listened to the lyrics to the song, which then made her think of Melissa. Tears fell down her face and her heart ached as she wrapped her arms around herself and lay in the foetal position,

"You would never have other plans and left me alone would you"

"Hello Han you in!" Hannah jumped up and anxiously rubbed her face before opening the door forcing a smile onto her face,

"Alright Josh!" Josh frowned at his big Sister,

"Are you?! I heard you speaking to yourself!"

"Aw of course! I was moaning to myself come on in!" Hannah stepped aside and let her Brother into the flat,

"I was just wondering if Darren was here?"

"Darren? Since when have you two been mates?"

"Uh no not like that I just need help moving my things over to halls!"

"Oh yeah of course! Well Darren isn't here but I would love to help out!" Josh began to smirk making Hannah irritated,

"What is so funny about that?!" Hannah asked shoving her brother hard,

"Sorry…but come on Han your hardly the strongest!"

"So you're only moving across the road your not bringing that much!" Josh sensed how desperate Hannah was so he rolled his eyes,

"Alright fine! Come on lets get going the sooner it's done the better!" Hannah grabbed her coat from the kitchen chair and smiled happily at her brother as they both made their way out of the house.

All Afternoon Anita had to deal with funny looks and sniggering behind her back, she really couldn't face going home right now and she didn't want to over stay her welcome with the McQueen's even though Moira said that I am welcome anytime she'd like. She sat herself down at the skaters park, feeling alone watching the world around her pass her by,

"You look like you could do with a drink!" Anita looked up and smiled longingly at the dark haired boy,

"You read my mind!"

"Dave!" The boy says smiling cheekily and extending his hand, Anita shakes his hand her stomach jittering with butterflies,

"Anita, you just moved here then?"

"Yeah in the Student halls. So come on then lets get those drinks!" Anita stood up and let Dave lead the way into the Local pub, Anita moved hurriedly into the corner where no one could see her whilst Dave went to the bar,

"Here you go gorgeous!" Anita blushed happily no one has ever called her that before and it felt nice,

"Thanks!" Anita eagerly took a gulp of the beer, covering her mouth from wrenching whilst Dave made himself comfy lounging on the long bench beside her,

"So you live around here?"

"Yeah. I uh live with my…family" Anita couldn't think about it! Not at this moment where for the first time a boy is paying her some attention, so she gulped down he beer slamming the glass down onto the table,

"Do you mind getting me another?"

"Wow clearly I met a party chick! Course be right back!" Anita took deep breathes as her head began to spin slightly and she was getting a small headache, and she could feel the room getting stuffily hot. Anita had no other choice she legged it outside and started to throw up,

"Anita?" Hannah gently placed a hand onto her back as she continued puking everywhere,

"Uh should I get Gilly?"

"No. Listen Josh you go ahead I'll be right up!" Josh looked confused but continued into the pub leaving Hannah and Anita to talk,

"Come sit down Anita" Anita weakly sat herself onto the bench, whilst Hannah watched her with concern,

"So you want to explain to me what's going on here?"

"It is all my fault…I liked him…he never judged me…he actually wanted to listen!" Hannah suddenly felt a connection with Anita, and suddenly could see a younger version of herself in Anita,

"So I am guessing this is Alcohol!" Hannah says looking at the ground in the direction of where Anita had vomited,

"Please don't tell Leila or Ravi!" Anita pleaded almost close to tears; Hannah smiled warmly and took hold of Anita's hand,

"It's alright calm down I won't say nothing but promise me you won't drink again yeah?" Anita nodded feeling relief,

"Come on why don't I walk you home!"

"Thank you Hannah!" Hannah placed a hand onto Anita's back and lead her towards her house, feeling and sensing that there was something deeply troubling Anita. This was brought to her attention even more when they got to Anita's house,

"Anita where you been!?" Leila shouted looking irritated at Anita,

"I was out. Sorry Leila" Anita briefly smiled appreciatively over at Hannah before brushing pass Leila and upstairs.

"Thanks for walking her home Han!"

"It's no problem Leila. Look I know things haven't been easy lately but maybe you shouldn't be so tough on Anita yeah" Leila's friendly expression changed back into anger,

"Uh what business is it of yours!"

"Nothing. I just know what it's like feeling alone that's all!"

"Anita is nothing like you Hannah so show your concern some where else!" Leila slams the door angrily in Hannah's face; making her shake in shock she had never known Leila to be cruel or angry before, she was always so warm and friendly! Well I guess that was her dark side Hannah thought darkly as she made her way back over the pub to help Josh.


End file.
